Talk:Vegetation
I'm pretty sure Barnacle works. It's a substance, yes, but barnacle is better than bush or US 3. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :The SM Guide calls it "an extremely odd barnacle-like material". That is a description, not a name, and the name of that entry: "Blast the Barnacles" is obviously simply referencing to them as per a lack of an actual name. This goes along with "White Squiggly thing". That is a bloody description, not a name. Stop being ridiculous. Because that is what you are doing/being. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 19:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) For everything I'm doing? I'm just sick of gaining ULFs, and I want to lose some. There's just too many of them. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 19:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well when something doesn't have a name, it's going to be labeled in the Unknown Name system. You cant go around labeling things with names that some slack-jawed player guide uses. redirect to it using that name all you want, but there is no official name, which is what the article has to be named. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]] 19:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but the guide offered both a name and a description (they call it barnacle and its description is an extremely odd barnacle-like material). If the Super Metroid guide simply said destroy the barnacle-like substance, then i'd agree with you. Fact is, the guide gave it a name, and there is no other available source for any other name (unlike most other creatures in Super which may not have a name in the guide, but have names in other sources or in the game's engine). We should use Barnacle if the game's engine offers nothing worthwhile. (Latinlingo 19:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) :I'd give the in-game name found in the code priority, but since the secondary descriptions offer contradicting names, I would look around for some more sources. If a name pops up a second time, I think that would be worth using. '''ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :These have no name in the code. They are simply a numbered graphic layed over a "breakable block" marker.--AdmiralSakai 18:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) There are more games that could potentially be checked, such as Fusion. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You're right. However, I do not have the capability to do so. However I am assuming that they function in a similar way to Super, in that individual tiles are not named.--AdmiralSakai 18:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I have both the Prima and Nintendo guides, and will post references here. Nintendo: *withered roots and plants (pg. 73) *plant life (pg. 73) *branches and roots (pg. 73) *parasite-controlled vegetation (pg. 75) *vegetation (pg. 75) *vegetation problem (pg. 75) *roots (pg. 75/78) *tangle of roots (pg. 78) As for Prima, it's mostly called vegetation. What do you say about naming it that? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 21:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, the ones from Fusion are obviously a mutant variant, so if we call this US 3 vegetation, we'll need to comment on the Fusion variant being a parasite-controlled version. I'd say give US 3 the name vegetation. Lets wait to see if anyone opposes though. (Latinlingo 21:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC)) I think it's more of a general descriptor. But then, that's what I say about ALL of these names.--AdmiralSakai 22:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, we should choose something. Some creatures in Prime 3 were given simple names, like Tentacle. It may be a description, but its something. (Latinlingo 22:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC)) So should I do it? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:07, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Ehh... if you want, but im expecting some sort of backlash from others soon enough. (Latinlingo 22:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC)) I would hardly cause you and latinlingo saying do what you want a consensus. The name makes sense, just not your justification. -_- [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 22:21, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I did suggest to wait for others and warned about complaints, but he seemed impatient. I apologize for giving the go. (Latinlingo 22:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC)) I get very excited at every chance to solve a U-whatever, because there are so many. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) You can't find a name for everything. Some entities will remain nameless forever, and as more Metroid games are made that number will increase. We may have to adjust the naming system to compensate, but the fact is we are not going to be able to "solve" a large number of U's, because they simply do not have a Nintendo name and never will.--AdmiralSakai 23:33, November 1, 2010 (UTC)